1, 2 and 3
by 40 Gyga
Summary: It was easier organize life in three stages, three parts, three pieces, three everything. The difficult thing was to get out from the organization.


**Summary**: It was easier organize life in three stages, three parts, three pieces, three everything. The difficult thing was to get out from the organization.

**Chapter**: 1/1

**Status**: Finished

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, anime and mangá, does not belong to me.

**Alerts:** Alternative universe.

English is not my mother tongue. Actually, I never took any English course. So, if you can be constructive in your criticism, I'd appreciate it. :D

* * *

**1, 2 and 3**

_by 40Gyga_

* * *

They had already explained three things to Sakura and she had fixed them with organization:

1. People preferred to sink sorrows in alcohol to surpass emotional losses.

2. When drunks, people had "things" with complete strangers, semi-strangers, pseudo-strangers and non-strangers.

3. Hangover was a bitch.

It was a university party like any other one. In other words, alcohol was the relevant factor and the only concern of half of the population. The other one was devoting oneself to get somebody.

When the girl of dyed pink yoghurt hair walker her way between two students of dentistry, she heard small and sarcastic comments. The problem with big parties, which involved several majors, is that the probability of persons with no social notion increased in 73,7 per cent. Yes, some people had calculated and the girl was confident in the analysis.

She turned a glass of beer while she looked for her friends, who were dancing somewhere, her eyes passing for between the ridiculously drunk persons. Without wanting, her orbs met a guy in the background.

Hu, dark eyes, fair skin. The body was good enough and ... hu.

Maybe...?

What is the harm! She was officially single for 13 and a half hours and was willing to take it.

What they forgot to explain her, however, was what troubled her:

1. All idea seemed incredible and sensible when one was drunk.

2. Vengeance was one of these ideas.

3. She might be one of those persons – one of those who had "things".

So, in that day, when she woke with the head throbbing, completely naked except for a pendant that she insisted on wearing, beside a person whom she had seen in some of her classes in the university, the forgotten things seemed particularly important.

The brightness was making the bottom of her eyes hurt like if she had drowned, but that didn't prevent her from noticing the apartment where they were. The two were pressed tight in a single bed, the clothes were lying on the ground in a quantity bigger than they had used in the previous night, there was no decoration and she could smell an odor that was not, at all, pleasant.

Obviously, it was not her room.

The fact that she had slept with a semi-stranger, slightly emo, absurdly pale, had not terrorized her immediately for three motives:

1. She had woken up before and, so, escape was an option.

2. He probably was as drunk as her.

3. From what she remembered, the night had been good.

She raised slowly and slithered of the masculine arms, put her clothes on and, after a glass of water, disappeared behind the door. The effects of the careless night only came to her mind when, three days later, some pieces fell side by side.

1. She saw him at the university.

2. Ino asked if she had a spare tampon to lend.

3. The memories, more coordinates, of that night pointed to the absence of a condom.

She should have done the test. She knew. But she also knew that they were not reliable, principally in the beginning of a pregnancy. Instead of that, she preferred to wait for three weeks for her cycle. So she contented herself with making the tests for STDs. Better safe, even when later, then sorry. Or something like that. She almost felt proud of the boy when all the results came negatives.

Those were the longest three weeks of her life.

When her period came (finally), she hardly could believe that she was thanking to heaven for bleeding for more five days.

After that careless night, Sakura had learnt three things:

1. It's easy sleeping with strangers when we're drunk and want revenge.

2. If you sleep with someone, you will learn to locate him in the crowd.

3. And he will start appearing everywhere that you are.

She didn't like going to parties. The post-Sai lapse had been momentary, however necessary. Then, when she began to see him on the campus, away from the parties and the alcoholic influence, things started to let her claustrophobic. Mostly because every time the pale face came into vision the only thing that she managed to think was " look at the face with whom you slept it and of whom you do not even remember the name! ".

Everything went out control when her best adorable friend (that had, irresponsibly, let her leave, drunk, to the house of a stranger) had begun to realize the situation and, more than that, she decided to act. It took three attempts, but, finally, Ino managed to put Sakura and the unknown-guy at the same party.

Three months after they slept together.

This time, they forgot telling her that:

1. Sweet drinks go down very easily.

2. It is easier to sleep for the second time with someone.

3. The second time also is better.

When she opened her eyes, with a hangover lighter than the previous one, he was watching it. There was no greatly space in a single bed.

"It's already our second time."

It was, and that only had happened for the second time because of a filthy blond certainty.

"It is", it was the eloquent answer what she gave.

They remained silent for some time, without looking at the other. The coldness of the season began to reach her exposed skin making her uncomfortable. She had two options, to sink in the bedcovers or to put her clothes on and go away.

Positive points for the first option:

1. It was warm and cozy under the covers.

2. She was sleepy.

3. She hadn't enough courage to leave while he was awake.

Positive points for the second option:

1. He was still a stranger with whom she had slept.

2. It was not the moment to get attached to someone.

3. She needed to find Ino and to kill her.

Her capacity of thought was discarded when he moved, the arm that was resting over her narrowing itself while the boy accommodated himself to sleep again.

Oh, what is the harm!

The third time almost happened sometimes. Apparently, something in the second one had determined that they were officially ... something. Ino had called it "a thing", but Sakura could not manage to use this expression without beginning to laugh.

When the third time happened, it was her choice. The most rational choice she had taken regarding him. It was end of semester, time for exams, and Sakura needed a stress reliever.

The next morning was the most comfortable up to that time. Without the hangover the day seemed much more pleasant. She was inspiring and exhaling his smell, accommodated between the covers comfortably. It felt great. She realized he had woken up when the hand that secured her back began to move in small circles. That was almost affectionate on his part.

A moment of silence passed inside her head and three pieces fell at the place.

1. She did not sleep with any guy.

2. She did not sleep with any guy as a stress reliever.

3. She did not sleep with any guy as a stress reliever without feeling anything for him.

Shit!

1. Shity third time!

2. Shity three pieces!

3. Shity comfortable bed!

Knowing that you're getting emotionally involved with someone that you should not be getting emotionally involved with is one thing. To want to become emotionally involved is something different and it should not happen with a person with whom you have a "thing". Accommodated comfortably, Sakura thought up a plan of three parts that, to this hour of the morning and after the physical activity of the previous night, seemed infallible.

1. Slide away with a forced smile.

2. Put on her clothes and disappear with a forced smile.

3. Flee like someone who escapes of the plague with a forced smile.

The plan had worked until she went to college the next day and saw him across the restaurant. And in the line of passes. And in the bus-stop. And in the library.

Universities are peas. Tiny little effing peas.

The fourth time did not happen in the thing they had developed. He had not sought her and Sakura still believed in the plan of three parts. What happened was a seriously disappointed Ino who decided to throw three very credible arguments on the face of the pinkhaired.

1. If she wanted to act like the wounded one, better have a broken heart first.

2. The guy was hot.

3. If the sex was good, what was the harm in trying it?

The fact that Sakura had ignored her all the times she had tried to persuade her had led to the current situation. One that Sakura had tried to avoid for three weeks and which had ended with one of the dazzling parties of the blond pig. With the boy caging her in between his arms - something that definitely would end in his bed. Then Sakura decided it was time to stop it.

"That's right, buddy, not going to happen this time, sorry", she tried to smile to sound less rude, it ended up being more a grimace from intestinal cramps.

His eyebrows were raised before the answer came.

"Hu.". And he hold her in his arms as he devoted himself to kiss her under her ear.

"1. We do not know each other; 2. I had just got out of a serious relationship; 3. I'm not the type of girl that satisfies herself with just a physical relationship", she insisted, her skin shuddering and her knees weakening. She tried to fight against the will to lean against him, but it was inevitable.

"Hu.". And with this answer his kisses became more languid while he pressed her against one of the walls.

"1. We started the wrong way; 2. I need something more than a "thing"; 3. I do not even know your name!".

He paused for a moment before moving away just enough to be able to look at her and replied:

"Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha.".

Just like that, Sakura's arguments dwindled until they ended for the fourth time, in his room, this time with less of a "thing" and more of a relationship. Nobody had imagined that it would take only a boyfriend with the right name for Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no abandon this habit with the number three.

**The end.**


End file.
